Way Down in Kokomo
by XxfallingdeeperXx
Summary: Going down into Florida can spark some freedom, smut, and feelings for our two detectives. It is in Florida right?


Way Down in Kokomo

Ch.1

Disclaimer: God no I do not own it! But these cute little E/O and A/O moments...yeah...they're mine. That's right, Wolf.

"This is going to be so great!" Olivia exclaimed as she pulled up her suitcase and bags. "Liv, this is just going to be an undercover operation. Unfortunately, we aren't going on a vacation paradise." She looked at him sympathetically.

"Well, I'll make sure I make it one for you, El. You deserve it." He gave her a fake smile and looked down, playing with his phone. Two weeks from being divorced with Kathy, and the poor guy was a lovesick wreck. She would have been more than happy to fix his broken heart, but alas, her love for him could not wander far. She felt like a sappy, hopeless, lovesick woman you see in soap operas...because she was.

"Its just...I never wanted Kathy to regret me during our marraige. I had gotten her pregnant and married her. And yet...she has. She doesn't want me anymore. She..she took my babies away from me, Liv. What can I do about that? Nothing. Absolutely nothing." She sighed at gave him a sad smile as he layed his head in her lap. Her eyes widened at the intimate contact, but she decided he needed comfort, so she obliged. Timidly, she stroked his head as he shook his head and then suddenly sat up.

"Sorry, Liv. Ignore me. I shouldn't be whining." She absently rubbed his shoulder. "El, you know if you ever want to talk, you can always-" He stopped her. "Don't Liv. Just don't. I'm fine. It doesn't matter." She looked at her best friend's sad expression and promised herself when they went undercover, she would make this more of a vacation for him than it should be. It was the least she could do for her partner. "...You ready to go?" he sighed. She smiled and nodded. Pulling up both of their bags they walked down her apartment building stairs and into his car.

Their undercover operation was pretty simple. A serial rapist had been around in New York for a few weeks, and when they finally found it out, he had fleed off the Florida Keys in Kokomo. Cowardly bastard. And IAB told them they weren't gonna lose him, so they were going down there. At first, Olivia was annoyed and pissed that she had to go, but when she realized where they were going, she was estactic. The island was quite a lot to cover for a team of detectives, so maybe while she and Elliot were undercover as husband and wife, they could both relax in their beach house and outside of it on the white sand and sparkling waves.

They drove down the highway towards the airport, and after Elliot was done being yelled at Cragen about being there in ten, Olivia finally moved her hand and grasped his softly. He looked down at their hands joined, and he looked up and smiled at her. She gave the same look back and felt a rush of warmth when he squeezed back.

"Liv, it goes like that! No, turn it sideways!" She was having a bit of trouble putting her luggage in the compartments above the seats, and Elliot was, well, trying to help her. Fin and Munch were biting their lips to keep from laughing, and every now and then when they snickered, she would send them a dirty look and they'd keep quiet.

Elliot finally got tired of it, and shoved as hard as he could into the pockets, and they finally sat still. "Thank you, Jesus." he rolled his eyes and sat back down in his chair. She took a seat next to him and half-smiled. "Yeah, thanks." she looked at him, and his half-smile turned into a grin. "You're welcome."

The plane had taken off an hour ago and Elliot and Olivia were simply sitting in silence with everyone else talking. He finally looked at Olivia and smiled when he realized she had fallen asleep. He chuckled and it disappeared quickly when she moved and fell against his chest. His eyes widened, but then he relaxed and settled next to her.

"Awww..." Munch chuckled softly as he nudged Fin. Fin looked in his direction where he was leaning his head over Elliot's and Olivia's chairs, and he grinned. Elliot's armrest was up, and he was leaning back, snoring softly and sighing.

Olivia was resting her head against his chest with her hand beside it and she had a content smile on her face that matched Elliot's. His arm was half around her back with the other on his armrest. "That is so going to be our next Christmas card." Munch snickered. Cragen raised an eyebrow of what they were looking at, and when he saw the two detective's position, he looked serious and unamused. Only when he sat back down, did he smile softly and roll his eyes.

**New, new, NEW! This is what I get for having this week a BIG Beach Boy fan craze! As soon as it hits Monday, I'll be over it probably. Strange, huh? Well the first chapter wasn't that so cute them being cuddled up? I decided that needed something like that. Next chap they'll be arriving in Kokomo. **


End file.
